Just Say Sorry
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: 3RD FIC UPDATE! Jalinan persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sakura hingga akhirnya terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka saling mencintai. My 3rd SongFic. Vidi Aldiano - Cinta Jangan Kau Pergi. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Yaaappppp! Hirata kembali niiihhhh (semangat)**

**Kali ini full Sakura POV story! (cpa yg nanya?)**

**Kita review dikit 'Satu Hati Tuk Dua Cinta' dulu ya... tadinya emang mo bikin sad ending... khusus buat Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, maaf ya... kata-kata di fic Dissapointed nya saya pinjem dulu... (haha akhirnya ngaku deh...)**

**Tapi tak apalah... Masih umur 13... Masih butuh belajar nih...**

**Oh Iya. Khusus buat Cyfz Harunoo, Jangan lagi berpikir saya berumur 20 tahun... saya masih belajar tauuu! (kesal)**

**Ya udah... yg penting, Happy Reading!

* * *

**

Summary :Jalinan persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sakura hingga terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka saling mencintai

Just Say Sorry

"Naruto... Ini adalah... satu-satunya permintaanku..."

"Tolong... tolong bawa Sasuke kembali..."

"Aku tak bisa meyakinkannya... aku tak bisa..."

"Kalau cuma aku, tak mungkin bisa menghentikan Sasuke..."

"Yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke... dan menyelamatkannya..."

"Cuma kau Naruto... Hanya kau seorang..."

"Kumohon... kembalikan Sasuke..."

[=====]

**Song Insert 'Vidi Aldiano-Cinta Jangan Kau Pergi'**

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku yang sama sekali tak nyenyak ini. Mimpiku tadi membuatku memiliki banyak kesalahan yang kubuat padanya. Kami-sama, jika seandainya aku tak terlalu mencintai dia yang tak pernah membalas perasaanku, pasti takkan begini jadinya. Ya. Gara-gara aku mengucapkan permintaanku 3 hari yang lalu, saat Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, Naruto, satu-satunya sahabatku yang tersisa harus berjuang mati-matian membawa kembali Sasuke.

Tapi nihil

**Ku sadari, kesalahan ini**

**Yang membuat segalanya gelap jadinya**

Apa yang mesti kuperbuat sekarang

[=====]

Aku pun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto. Ya. Hari ini Naruto siuman setelah mengalami koma 3 hari setelah misi pengembalian Sasuke yang gagal itu.

Tapi begitu aku hendak masuk ke kamarnya, lagi-lagi aku berpikir, 'Apa yang mesti kuperbuat? Hanya meminta maaf pada Naruto? Apa mungkin Naruto akan memaafkanku?'

Begitu aku masuk ke kamarnya...

**Oh kasihku, kuharap kau mau**

**Memaafkan menerima pengakuanku**

"Hai Naru..." aku menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan tergeletak di lantai. Sungguh membuatku kaget setengah mati melihat dia begini.

'Ya ampun Naruto. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?' batinku

Dengan cepat aku kembalikan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya kembali. Tak berapa lama Naruto pun tersadar

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto pelan, sangat pelan.

**Jangan kau diam lagi**

**Ku tak sanggup menahan**

**Bicaralah kau sayang**

**Jiwa ini tak tenang**

Sungguh ku ingin minta maaf padanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." kataku lirih.

"Maaf kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku...aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku ya Naruto." aku pun berbohong padanya. Padahal sebenarnya aku minta maaf padanya karena sudah meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditepati olehnya.

Kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ah tak apa Sakura-chan." balasnya seakan dia tak tahu aku berbohong, "Sesekali kerepotan juga tak apa kok." dia pun tersenyum tipis padaku. Memang senyumannya tak pernah bisa kulupakan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi..." sedikit menggantung, "Lusa nanti aku akan pergi."

"Pergi?" tanyaku agak sedikit terkejut, "Iya aku tahu kau akan pergi latihan. Tapi berapa lama? 1 minggu? Atau 2 bulan?"

"Mungkin sekitar 2 tahun." balasnya.

**Cinta jangan kau pergi**

**Tinggalkan diriku sendiri**

**Cinta jangan kau lari**

**Apalah arti hidup ini**

**Tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang**

"Itukan lama sekali!" terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. Pergi selama 2 tahun? Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan. Tapi, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa kehilangannya daripada kehilangan Sasuke?

Tak dirasa air mataku jatuh.

Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung mendekatiku, menyeka air mataku, dan memeluk diriku. Namun pelan dan hangat. Sangat.

"Bersabarlah Sakura-chan. Meski 2 tahun aku meninggalkan dirimu, tapi aku takkan melupakanmu." katanya, "Tapi kau juga tak boleh melupakanku Sakura-chan. Ingat aku selalu."

"Naruto, aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau selama 2 tahun kau tak ada disini. Menemaniku, mencintaiku, melindungiku, dan mempedulikanku..." kucurahkan segala perasaanku padanya hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Naruto pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatapku.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu Sakura-chan." katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia pun menatap mata emeraldku dengan mata blue crystal-nya. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Kurasakan nafasnya dengan wajahku.

Dan mataku yang mulai tertutup

Let's Countdown...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Akhirnya bibir kami pun bertemu. Saling mengunci rapat. Kurasakan tangan kanannya meraih kepala belakangku dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan menaruh kedua tanganku di lehernya. Dan yang tidak Naruto ketahui, air mataku kembali menetes perlahan.

'Maafkan aku Naruto...' batinku sedih.

Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku sebelum dia pergi.

Meninggalkan Konoha,

Dan juga meninggalkanku

Selama 2 tahun.

[=====]

2 years later

**Oh kasihku, kuharap kau mau**

**Memaafkan menerima pengakuanku**

Flashback

"Tenanglah. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu Sakura-chan." katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia pun menatap mata emeraldku dengan mata blue crystal-nya. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Kurasakan nafasnya dengan wajahku.

Dan mataku yang mulai tertutup

End of Flashback

Seharusnya 2 tahun Naruto pergi, seharusnya pula aku melupakan momen itu.

Momen di mana dia menciumku untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi aku tak bisa. Di bawah bintang yang berpijar di langit Konoha ini, tak bisa kusangkali lagi kalau aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

[=====]

3 days later [At night]

Sakura-chan

Apa kau masih merindukanku? Pastinya. Kalau iya, temui aku di taman. Aku menunggumu

Naruto

**Jangan kau diam lagi**

**Ku tak sanggup menahan**

**Bicaralah kau sayang**

**Jiwa ini tak tenang**

[Skip perjalanan Sakura]

"Hai Sakura-chan..." seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

Dan ternyata,

Dialah Naruto yang selalu aku rindukan!

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku pun memeluknya. Erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Naruto! Aku merindukanmu!" teriakku.

"Aku juga Sakura-chan." balasnya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicara..." ucapannya terhenti saat dia melihatku lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

**Cinta jangan kau pergi**

**Tinggalkan diriku sendiri**

**Cinta jangan kau lari**

**Apalah arti hidup ini**

**Tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang**

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya padaku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku pun terdiam.

"Ayolah katakan kenapa Sakura-chan! Katakan padaku."

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu selama ini. Tolong katakan padaku." dia pun menggenggam bahuku. Memberikan rasa percaya padaku.

"Naruto... a...aku..."

'Maafkan aku Naruto...'

"Sebenarnya, a..aku..."

'Kau tak boleh lihat aku menangis'

"Aku harus pergi..." kataku sambil melepas genggamannya dari bahuku dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu!"

Aku pun berlari, terus berlari. Berharap dia tak bisa mengejarku. Aku tak mengindahkan perkataannya yang menyuruhku berhenti. Mengapa?

Karena aku masih memiliki rasa bersalah padanya.

Rasanya lelah sekali dan kuserahkan diriku pada Naruto. Kubiarkan dia mendekatiku sebelum akhirnya aku berkata.

**Cinta jangan kau pergi**

**Tinggalkan diriku sendiri**

**Cinta jangan kau lari**

**Apalah arti hidup ini**

**Tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang**

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku sudah sering menyakiti hatimu. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah meminta Sasuke kembali. Padahal aku tahu itu mustahil. Tapi sekarang aku baru tahu kalau ternyata mengejar-ngejar Sasuke hanya demi cintanya itu hanyalah sesuatu yang tak pantas. Maafkanlah aku Naruto. Aku tak tahu kalau selama ini kau selalu berusaha menghiburku di saat aku bersedih. Aku sungguh tak menyadarinya. Maafkanlah aku Naruto..." semuanya telah kucurahkan padanya dan kubiarkan dia memelukku dengan hangat.

**"Cinta jangan kau pergi"**

**"Tinggalkan diriku sendiri"**

**"Cinta jangan kau lari"**

**"Apalah arti hidup ini"**

**"Tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang"** Naruto pun mulai bersenandung tuk menghiburku. Dan yang tak aku tahu kalau ternyata...

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu Sakura-chan."

"Ja-jadi, kau..."

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Sakura-chan?" mohon Naruto. Dengan refleks aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan dia pun mengecup bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

The End

* * *

**Yap... akhirnya selesai juga fic ketigaku... (kayaknya soundtrack ama ceritanya ga nyambung deh...)**

**Tapi biarlah... oh iya. Saya ambil lagu ini karena melodinya saya suka (PLAKKKKK, dibalas author pake Rasengan...)**

**Ok. Sekali lagi, Mind To Review?  
**


End file.
